


Birds? Birds!

by Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives



Series: Predaking's New Groove [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Found Family, Predacon shenanigans, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives/pseuds/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives
Summary: Firestar makes a bird costume and proudly shows it to everyone
Series: Predaking's New Groove [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Birds? Birds!

Firestar hummed, cutting a few triangles out of a big chunk of metal. When she finished, she stood up and stuck it's edges on a box. She breathed some fire on it, welding the whole construction together. 

Rodimus was heading to the refueling station when suddenly she smelled some burnt metal nearby. Curious, she decided to follow it. She was led to Firestar's room where the sparkling was sitting on the floor and working on something.

"Hey SL. What's that?" She asked. Firestar stopped welding and turned around to face her.

"It's my costume!" She stated proudly, standing up. Rodimus walked inside and Firestar gave her the box to analyse. It was about Firestar's size. It's sides were covered with pink and orange paint and a few metal parts were melted on them. She noted that they were still hot. There was also a big hole messily carved on it's top that resembled a star. Rodimus could tell what it was for.

"A costume, huh?" She said after a quick look. "How long did it take you to make it?"

"Just a few." Firestar shrugged. The Autobot didn't seem to understand.

"A few what?"

"I don't know, I stopped counting after three hours. It's a little bird! You know, from Earth! I really want to visit Earth one day!"

"I can see that." Rodimus chuckled. "Want me to help you put it on?"

"You'd do that?" Firestar gasped, optics sparkling with excitement. "Yes, please!"

Rodimus gestured at her to rise her arms and she obeyed. She carefully but the box on her, making sure that the head would fit in the hole. The costume was a little bit heavy, but overall it was a perfect fit.

"How do I look? How do I look?" She asked, bouncing from pede to pede.

"You look like just like a real bird!" Rodimus grinned, giving her thumbs up. 

"Yay!" Firestar giggled, jumping around her and flapping her wings like a bird. "I'm a bird! I'm a bird!"

Suddenly she seemed to realise something what made her lose some of her enthusiasm.

"Something wrong, Star?" Rodimus asked, visibly worried.

"I don't think I can transform in this costume." She said. "I may look like a bird, but I won't be able to fly like one..."

What's that? A sad sparkling? Not on Rodimus' watch!

After a second Rodimus put her hand on Firestar's shoulder, smiling.

"Hey." She said, making the Predacon look up. "I think I can actually help you with that."

\-----

Skylynx hummed, grabbing his chin as he analysed the chess board. On the other side of the screen Predaking waited for his move, yawning. Skylynx couldn't tell if this was accidental or his brother was using some nonverbal tactic to mock him. Either way, he was just finishing his flawless plan how to win the round.

Skylynx finally moved the horse pawn towards Predaking's troops, blocking a few possible attacks from his end. After that bold move he leaned back, giving him a smug grin and crossing his arms. Predaking only looked at the board and after a second moved his Queen to Skylynx' King which he just exposed.

"Check mate." Predaking said. Skylynx stared at the board for some time with widened optics before loudly groaning in frustration.

"How?!" He asked, grabbing his head. "How did you win five times in a row?! You didn't even read the rules!"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out once we started playing." Predaking shrugged, giving his brother a grin.

Suddenly something flew by with an immense speed, making the holographic board flicker. 

"Look out guys!" Rodimus looked back, flying around in her beasty form. She was holding Firestar in her claws, making it seem like she was flying on her own. 

**"Weeeee!"** Firestar laughed, flapping her arms like a bird. "Brothers, look! I'm a real bird! Tweek tweek tweek tweek!"

"What in the world?!" Skylynx grabbed his glasses, pulling them closer on his optics. Predaking was just as, if not more shocked.

When Rodimus was on her way back, she stopped before the two and allowed them to see Firestar in her fancy new costume. 

"Firestar?" Predaking questioned, looking down at his sister. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm a bird!" Firestar announced.

"She's a bird." Rodimus confirmed. "Couldn't you tell by this cool costume?" 

Rodimus flied a bit closer.

"Ah." Skylynx said. "I... I see."

"Do you like it?" Firestar asked.

"It's, uh... It's nice, I suppose?" Skylynx said, awkwardly massaging the back of his neck. "I don't posses any knowledge of how a costume should look like, but it does look decently done. I think that's the most important part to accomplish."

Predaking was just staring at Firestar in awe. The emotion he was feeling at the moment was impossible to read. 

"Come on, let's find Darksteel! I'm sure he'll recognise your genious!" Rodimus offered.

"Yes!" Firestar agreed and they flew away to search for Darksteel.

"... King?" Skylynx turned to Predaking, gently nudging him in the arm.

"Get the camera." Predaking murmured. Skylynx didn't catch that at first.

"What?"

"Get the camera, Skylynx!" He repeated, grabbing him by the shoulders. "That is a direct order from your king!"

After a second he let go off him and tried to follow Rodimus and Firstar.

"King, wait!" Skylynx stopped him before he left. "We don't have a camera!"

"Then find something else! I'll buy you some time!" Predaking said, disappearing behind the corner.

\-----

"Darksteel!"

Darksteel was sitting in his workshop, carving a statue of his head, when suddenly Rodimus flied into the room and dropped Firestar at him. Darksteel let out a startled yelp, but managed to safely push his work aside and catch his sister in time. 

"Whoah there!" He chuckled, standing up. "What is this, a new form of surprise attack?"

After a second he glanced down and noticed the decorated box Firestar was wearing. He gasped.

"Is that a bird costume?"

"Yes!" Firestar cheered, flapping her arms. "I'm a little bird that goes 'tweet tweet tweet!'"

"Well, whaddya know, my little sis is both a great Predacon **and** a beautiful little bird!" He grinned, hugging Firestar close and making her laugh harder.

"Wanna join us for a flight?" Rodimus offered.

"Would I ever!" Darksteel replied, putting Firestar down. The group was about to rush outside when suddenly they encountered Predaking in the hallway. He kneeled in front of Firestar and smiled, studying her costume. 

"Did you make it yourself?" He asked.

"I did." She nodded, smiling back. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Predaking chuckled, tussling her helm. "That's the best costume I have ever seen!"

"I can make one for you too if you want." She said, grabbing his hand and pushing it away with a grin. "My next project is going to be a butterfly!"

"That sounds like a plan! I'll definietly consider it." He assured. 

"Sorry, I only managed to find this!" Suddenly Skylynx arrived, holding up a spy drone. "Would it be alright if I took a few pictures, Firestar?"

"Yes!" She gasped excitedly. Skylynx straightened the drone, bringing it closer to his one optic while closing the other. Firestar spread her wings and smiled widely while Skylynx took a picture of her, catching the entire group on it as well.

"Come on, let's test your new wings outside!" Darksteel said, gently dropping his hands on Firestar's shoulders. 

"Yeah!" Firestar cheered, looking up at him. 

"We can all be birds!"

"And you can be a bird queen!" He suggested.

"A bird queen?" Firestar blinked, looking at Predaking. "But... I don't know. Is this even possible to have two rulers in one Darkmount?"

"We can discuss business matters between Predacons and birds later." Predaking chuckled, standing up. "For now, let's just enjoy a beautiful day outside from a bird perspective, shall we?"

Firestar's smile widened. She rushed down the hallway and Darksteel ran after her while the rest of the group followed behind.

"Life with Firestar around sure is full of surprises." Rodimus said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, indeed." Skylynx said, trying to figure out how to operate the spy drone. Perhaps he could take some pictures during a flight.

"That's what you can expect from living with a newspark." Predaking added.

"You're the one to talk." Rodimus smirked, rising an optical ridge at him. "You guys are almost the same age."

"Perhaps, but I'm still the oldest **and** the king." Predaking smirked back. "That's technically adulthood."

Skylynx turned his head away and tried to prevent himself from cracking up. Unfortunately Predaking noticed that.

"I'm sorry, Skylynx, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" He asked jokingly.

"No, nothing!" The younger Predacon denied, trying to hide his amused grimance. Rodimus couldn't help, but laugh.

"You guys are an absolute riot to live with!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like putting on a costume and looking through a bird's perspective, please consider leaving Kudos and Comments under my work.


End file.
